tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Oddball Heevy
Oddball Heevy is a beta-style BLU Heavy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Sonicrulez11. Origin Oddball Heevy originally started as a beta-style RED Heavy who engaged in a showdown-style duel against a beta-style BLU Heavy. Just when they were about to deliver the final blow, the BLU-beta Vagineer suddenly appeared and reflected their attacks, causing a huge knockback. The soon-to-be Oddball Heevy crashed into a nearby traffic cone, while the BLU Heavy crashed into a pile of wooden boxes. Weaselcake later appeared on the platform where the wounded RED Heavy was lying unconscious. To save his life, the mutated Sniper used one of his powers to fuse the traffic cone with the RED Heavy, turning him into the current Freak Oddball Heevy. As a way of thanking him, Oddball Heevy now appears as a summon who aids Weaselcake whenever he needs help. Appearance and Personality Oddball Heevy used to be a beta-style RED Heavy, but that changed when an interrupted fight with a beta-style BLU Heavy ended up knocking him into a traffic cone and giving him severe injuries. Weaselcake's timely intervention fused said cone with the Heavy, turning him into a beta-style BLU Heavy, with a yellow tint, and a traffic cone for a head. Oddball is a good-natured, cheerful Freak who tends to be laid-back and unworried of worldly concerns when not engaged in combat. He is best friends with Weaselcake and often helps him defend the weak as a way to repay his life debt to him. Like Weaselcake, Oddball has a sense of justice and is willing to help anyone threatened by hostile forces; he helped the Sniper defend a bullied beta-style BLU Pyro from being tormented by a beta-style RED Soldier. And when Weaselcake himself was threatened by his evil twin Weaselpie, Oddball allied himself with Official Heavy, Medizard, and other like-minded Freaks to save his friend. Powers and Abilities Being a Heavy, Oddball is strong as one and is able to physically overcome a normal mercenary by ramming into and stomping on him. He is also able to teleport to wherever Weaselcake is at any time after being summoned by the mutated Sniper, manifesting as a floating light-green ball whenever he appears. Before his transformation, Oddball Heevy shared the Heavy class' ability to shoot from his fingers; an attempt that failed horribly after the Vagineer suddenly appeared in his shooting path and reflected it. Faults and Weaknesses *Oddball Heevy is as frail as a normal Heavy due to his limited selection of abilities and cannot take much punishment from stronger Freaks. *As mentioned before, Oddball's finger gun can cause huge recoil if reflected back at him. In fact, that was what caused his transformation in the first place. Notable Videos *A Heated Duel Of Two Heavies *Weaselcake Introduces A New Entity *''The Wrath of Weaselpie!'' *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 3 *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 4 Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Created by a Monster Category:Headswaps Category:Heavies Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by Sonicrulez11 Category:Beta-styled beings